Ghost
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: Elmont is no weakling. But when an illness brings him teetering on the edge of death Isabelle is there for him, watching and waiting for her guardian to win the battle inside of him. But strange things happen in Albion. A supernatural force continues to protect her despite her guardian's absence, and her Knight in shining armour totem might have something to do with it.
1. Faint

**Hey! This has been buzzing around for a while and I thought I'd give it a try. I can't help but try and think of new ideas and write them down for this wonderful fandom. :)**

**Faint.**

* * *

_Dear diary…_

_I can't remember the last time I wrote to you. It must have been a very long time ago now judging by my last entry; over a year ago in fact. I suppose that ever since Jack sent the giants back I have never felt as compelled as I used to be to write to you._

_Jack… Six months it has been since he had no choice but to return to his farm life – his uncle's illness bound him to a sense of family duty to care for him. I pray to God that he remains well – and I feel lost and alone. It's as if a piece of my heart that had been captivated when we first met has been torn out of me, leaving behind a gaping wound that won't heal. At least a part of me is with him still. I remember him telling me that just before he had brushed his lips against mine for the final time._

_I shouldn't be writing about this. Father tells me that I must move on and live my life. I just… I just have to write about this. If he wants me to move on then this is the only way. I didn't want to move on, but now I realise that I must. It's the only way I'll survive._

_I would go on to write about something else; something more cheery, except that all is not well._

_It… it concerns Elmont; My one true friend._

_He's… not. He's not well. The healer says that he's under the influence of the four humours, yet I know it's otherwise._

_A man simply just doesn't collapse in the middle of the courtyard the way he did. At first it was assumed that he was suffering from exhaustion. Ever since Jack left he had kept himself secluded, alienating his self from me and others whilst he trained the men. He and Jack were like brothers, and I'm sure that what Elmont is going through is very similar to my own pain._

_I know Elmont though. Even exhausted he would continue to stand strong in the face of others. His determination is one of his most valued aspects of his personality. He honestly wouldn't give up until there was nothing else left._

_We don't know exactly what it is yet, but I feel so fragile without him near. The very fact that he looks so fragile himself pains me, spearing my still aching heart. I've never seen him in such a way. I could never possible fathom my Elmont looking so vulnerable._

_He's pale and sweating, yet his cheeks are flushed scarlet, and occasionally he lets out a low groan of discomfort, his long auburn eyelashes flickering wildly against his cheeks as he struggles to regain consciousness. I can't imagine the pain he is going through. I want nothing more than to take it away._

_But I am powerless to do so. It's ironic. The Princess of Cloister, who should have power to provide the best for her people, when she wants to use that power the most is absolutely helpless in the face of his sickness._

_I'm sorry but I need to stop writing. I shouldn't be writing to you. I should be there by Elmont's side, no matter what he or anyone else tells me._

_He has always been there for me._

_…Now I'm going to do the same for him._

* * *

With a shaky breath that held the burning tears behind her eyes away Isabelle slammed the thick, brown leather book closed decisively and sharply rose from her seat, the wooden legs of the chair screaming horrendously against the limestone floor beneath her.

She briefly cast her cerulean eyes up and out of the one small slit in front of her desk towards the emerald countryside. A deep longing burned inside the pit of her stomach for Jack as she abruptly turned away and marched out of her chambers, the door rebounding violently off of the wall she had carelessly flicked it towards and banged shut.

* * *

**I imagine a slow and boring chapter 1 for this short fic, but if you're interested it WILL build up. I just love to pack some emotion in.**


	2. Vulnerable

**Hello! So I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'm bursting with ideas for this so I couldn't help but write this idea out and publish it. Here it is. Be ready for more emotion. :)**

**Vulnerable.**

* * *

The solid oak doors swung open with a loud groan of age allowing Isabelle entry into the healer's ward.

The sense of dread that always occupied her whenever she entered this place of sickness and death returned to her once again, dropping to the pit of her stomach like a small cannon ball had been shoved down her throat. The musty and rotting scent of death hung in the air and made her gag slightly, her eyes burning with moisture at the sight of flies hovering near windows and beds.

Only few occupied the place of healing as she slowly surveyed the dim area. Four nurses calmly patrolled the ward and occasionally tended to any patient's needs. The low groans of the patient's pain sent a terrible shiver down her spine that caused her to unconsciously scrunch her shoulders so that they were level with her slender swan neck.

Every patient in the room was either sick or dying.

And Elmont was among them.

Just the very notion of his possible demise brought a sob to her throat that she had to cover her mouth to squander it.

One of the nurses, who clearly mistook her discomfort for displeasure at the smell of the ward, approached her and apologised sincerely.

"No," Isabelle hiccupped quickly, softly laying her hand on the nurse's white-sleeved forearm. "It's fine, but I was wondering where Elmont was."

Understanding immediately registered in the nurse's sapphire eyes. She nodded once, a small smile covering her face, yet Isabelle knew that it was a lie and what really hid behind it was the false sense of comfort, and with a short, "I will take him to you, Princess," led her to the captain's bed.

Elmont's bed was very much secluded due to all of the other patient's suffering from battle wounds rather than sickness. In his area there was a small window beside his bed where the sun's golden rays glowed through the glass and touched his sleeping face with a gentle caress. A small oak table stood on the left side at the head of the bed, a small golden cross standing upon it. Finally a chair made of the same oak material as the table stood on the opposite side as it and at the centre.

The nurse once again offered Isabelle her carefully controlled smile before departing, leaving Isabelle alone with Elmont.

Apprehensively the Princess of Cloister approached him, her brow creased in anxiety of waking him when, for once ever since she'd known him, he looked peaceful.

Except for he wasn't entirely at peace.

Isabelle noted the short bursts of breath that would escape his dry and parted lips, the rapid and short rise and fall of his chest. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage and the blood rushing in her eyes like a pounding drum, sending waves of fear through her. She couldn't lose him. Not after losing her mother and Jack. She just couldn't afford to lose Elmont too.

Pulling up the chair so that she sat by his head side, she levelled her eyes with his closed ones. His eyelids still flickered occasionally in what Isabelle assumed was him trying to regain consciousness. His face was clammy with sweat and as pale as the white sheets he lay on, and his thick auburn hair that was always profoundly styled as a spiky quiff was now completely flat and matted against his forehead with sweat.

Swallowing the lump that had lodged itself inside her throat, she reached out with a pale hand and grasped a hold of the damp cloth sitting in a basin of cold water beside her at another table and, after slowly pushing the sweaty and thick strands away from his forehead, gently dabbed the dripping cloth against his forehead and slowly wiping it down each of his cheeks.

She unconsciously leaned forwards an inch when a low groan emitted from his parted lips, putting the cloth down in its water basin. His broken voice rumbled inside of his chest where her other hand lay as his eyes flickered open, revealing two tired storm gems staring at her own cerulean.

Peering into his eyes Isabelle noted, with sorrow, the loss of the spark of life in them. He was practically a shell of the man he used to be before.

His eyes flickered with recognition, then solace, before suddenly changing to his usual stern authority.

Drawing in a long and slow breath with great effort that made him screw his eyes shut in exhaustion, he asked quietly, "What are you doing here?"

Her heart clenched at his weak tone; so quiet and so broken. The effort to even breathe the words must have taken him so much energy. It felt like someone was slowly stabbing her in the heart over and over again.

"Looking after you," she answered softly, hoping that it would be enough.

"You shouldn't be here," he began again in the same broken and exhausted tone, blinking drowsily. "I could… infect you…"

She supressed a sigh of agitation. Of course her answer wouldn't be enough for him. Stubborn, stubborn fool! '_Let me look after you!'_

"Then I'll be infected and stuck here beside you," she replied adamantly, setting herself straight in her seat.

She looked down on him pointedly when he opened his mouth to protest. With a sigh of resignation, he turned his head away so that his vision was pointing directly to the dull ceiling above and, licking his dry lips, he pursed them tightly. Yet he had to part them only mere seconds afterwards due to his shortage of air and resumed his rhythmic panting.

"You have always been there for me when I needed you, Elmont," she began gently, her cerulean eyes softening as the cold resilience melted away.

He didn't crane his neck to look at her. Instead he continued to gaze listlessly at the ceiling.

Leaning forwards so that her chin was nearly touching the edge of his bed she whispered lowly, "Now let me be here for you. Please."

At her request, he slowly turned his head back to face her. Isabelle reared back ever so slightly as his nose briefly brushed hers. Their faces were inches apart, eyes locked together. Isabelle found herself unable to look away from his gaze, as if they were two opposing forces dragging themselves towards each other.

She saw his consideration flashing in his perfectly storm eyes, the acquiescence and rejection clashing together violently. With a furrowed brow, he briefly let his eyes slip closed before opening them again, allowing her to see the acceptance and earnestness in them. His small nod of acquiescence had her filled with the sudden urge to jump up and wrap her arms around him, yet his current condition held her back.

Without considering the consequences, she reached out and took his larger hand in hers, ignoring the clamminess of sweat glazed over the blazingly heated and rough skin as she interlaced her fingers with his own. She revelled in the feeling of his calloused palm against hers as she thought about a time when he was stronger, training vigorously with his sword, the very weapon that made the skin she was within contact of now firm yet amazingly soft

"Elmont?"

His silence was an invite to continue.

Briefly casting her eyes down to their intertwined hands she mulled over how to begin her carefully structured speech. She had come to the healer's ward with two intentions: the first was to be there and care for him, and the second was to confront him about his distancing from her.

If she had done something to help cause it she was going to find out so she could remedy it.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, she slowly began. "Why haven't you been speaking to me, Elmont?"

Her question seemed to confuse him as Isabelle inspected him for a facial reaction. The ever stoic knight gave away nothing as he replied impassively, "I have spoken to you, Princess."

And there was the title of Princess again. He hadn't called her Isabelle in their very sporadic conversations since Jack departed six months ago. And it hurt.

Terribly.

"There's one thing," she pointed out tersely, inwardly flinching at her tone. "You keep calling me Princess. You never call me by my first name anymore. Have I done something to upset you?"

The silence between them drew on for endless seconds. It felt like years to Isabelle as she waited anxiously for his response.

Licking dry lips once again, he answered solemnly, "Its protocol, Prin-" he stopped midsentence by the scolding look she gave him. "Isabelle."

"Please stop avoiding the question, Elmont. I can't help but wonder if I have done anything to cause this rift between us. Please, Elmont. It kills me to think that I have done something. You always used to be there for me. But now I never see you." By now the tears were threatening to spill, burning her eyes as if someone had pried her lids open and poured acid into them.

The stinging pain eventually let the flood loose as one clear, crystal drop slipped over and down her rosy cheek. She bowed her head in shame. She hated feeling weak, especially before him. After all of her training under him she had expected strength. But instead weakness towered over and obliterated her strong defences as she felt her body coil in grief.

The gentle squeeze of her hand in his own brought her face back up to his. His eyes sparkled like her own with pain, both emotional and physical. "No, Isabelle. It's not you."

_'Oh this.' _She nodded in false acceptance, chewing her bottom lips harshly and averting eye contact briefly. "It's not you it's me, right? Really?"

He nodded his head once, slowly. "It's true. It is me."

She almost scoffed at his reason yet resisted, knowing that it wasn't fair to him if she refused to let him explain.

"I thought that by giving you your own space whilst you wept for Jack was for the best as I wept for him myself. Both of our grievances were for completely opposite reasons. He was your betrothed and he my friend."

Understanding dawned on her immediately like a crashing wave. How could she be so selfish and naïve!? She should have known better that Elmont wouldn't truly alienate himself form her. He only wanted to help her in what he thought was the best possible way. And he was right; their grievances were completely different from the other. How could he possible console her with words when they grieved for two completely non-related reasons?

Astoundingly to him she let out a breathy laugh as she gazed down at their hands before bringing them up to meet his marvellous eyes once again. "I should have known."

He smiled weakly.

"Elmont," she leaned forward again, her lips brushing against his fingers. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Isabelle," he breathed. Isabelle saw the slight tremour of his body as soon as the contact of her cool lips met the blazing skin of his hand. In the second day of his sickness this contact was the first time he really felt truly alive.

She smiled softly at him, her other hand rising to comb her fingers lightly through his soft hair.

And as his breathing slowly settled into long and drawn out pulls of precious air she watched him sigh softly in relaxation and comfort, closing his eyes to her feather light touch from the contact between them, and slipping into oblivion.

* * *

**Any attack of the feelings? :P Well, I know on the summary it says that some ju-ju occurs and that WILL happen. In the next chapter. I'm just setting things up. Hope you liked! :)**


	3. Abnormal

**Hey, I'm back again with a brand new chapter. Firstly, the first half of this chapter is in Elmont's POV. The second Isabelle's, which will have the ju-ju occurring, though this chapter is mostly dominated with Elmont's perspective. I'll leave a page breaker between the different POV's but they should be easy to identify by the character's emotions and thoughts as they have been placed at the beginning of the different POV's. I'm not too chuffed about how this chapter turnedf out, but I hope it still impresses you who are reading this and that hopefully it will be enjoyable enough to leave any feedback on.**

**Here it is!**

**Abnormal.**

* * *

_'To hell with this bloody terrible sickness!' _

He was exceedingly transcendent of his surroundings, always surfacing on the edge of consciousness at the slightest groan or clatter, or even his own groans of pain and breathing. His mind scratched at the thick sheet of ice surrounding his conscious, clawing and battering at its cold solidity before he could drown in the pain rising up and towards his neck like rushing water.

His erratic breathing was what kept him at the edge of awakening, and once the pain stabbed him unmercifully would he suddenly break through the ice and rise up out of the freezing water that stabbed his body with a thousand knives to find himself staring up at the dull grey ceiling above him with black spots dancing around the corners of his vision and dark auburn lines as his hair was plastered to his forehead by a thin sheen of sweat.

This time he found himself resting with much more ease, only receiving small and sharp stabs of pain that weren't enough to wake him as his tender grip of Isabelle's hand tightened ever so slightly, not seemingly disturbing her at all.

He could feel her eyes on him without even having to open his eyes. Natural instinct was what set off alarm bells in his head that he was being watched, and only a few, very sporadic times, had it ever let him down when he had snuck a tiny glance to see her own eyes, half-lidded and on the verge of closing, as she cupped her cheek in her left hand and propped her elbow on the small oak table beside her.

Rather surprisingly, he found himself at peace with her beside him, never too far out of reach. She never had been before, excluding the journey to the land of the giants and his alienation after the departure of Jack. He had always found himself calm around her, yet in this time where he was in need of someone, whether he wanted to admit that to their faces or not, he felt waves of tranquillity roll off of him. Her mere presence made him almost forget that he was having difficulties breathing until the last moment where he once again gasped for air, lurching him forwards slightly and spluttering for much needed, precious air.

Even though his eyes were closed he could hear Isabelle's soft voice in his ears, soothing him as one hand gently pushed against his chest whilst the other supported his back as she laid him on his back once again. Scrunching his eyes further closed as a new wave of pain, this time from his abdomen, overtook him, and a new sheen of sweat glistened his pale face, he let Isabelle's voice, like a caress of the wind, draw him away into further tranquillity.

He marvelled at the young woman's determination. She was absolutely adamant in remaining with him even if it resulted in her bed-ridden next to him with the same sickness. _'Stubborn woman.' _He thought wryly, a miniscule smile tugging at the corners of his chapped lips as he slowly sunk back under the surface of unconsciousness.

To his agitation, he hadn't fully reached the bottom of the beautiful abyss yet as the groan of the oak doors in the distance and the thunderous footsteps that grew louder into thunderclaps as they approached them pulled him back to the surface.

A series of muffled yet angry voices swam around his head and infiltrated his hearing next, and he did all he could not to groan in frustration. The noises pounded in his head like tower bells, increasing his pain into a blistering headache. _'Go away!'_

But the voices didn't present him with the peace he so desperately desired with Isabelle. Instead they grew in intensity, further increasing his headache that he felt like his skull was going to split open.

Realising that he wasn't going to be able to ignore the opera of voices anytime soon, he focused his attention on his hearing. Isabelle was still there, that much was a relief, yet her voice was perturbed with a great anger. He could envision her posture now, body tense and shaking with rage and cerulean eyes blazing.

The other voice he recognised was of a fellow knight. The voice was young and calm with a more northern accent. _'Albert.' _

"I'm not leaving him!" Isabelle's voice rang out throughout the entire ward. Elmont imagined that every nurse had seized in their duties to spectate the spectacular show the Princess and guardian were participating in.

"My lady, by the king's orders I have been sent to retrieve you and remove you from the ward immediately. At the risk of sickness-"

"I know the risk of sickness, Albert!" the semi-unconscious knight heard her snap vehemently. "But, if you are hard of hearing, Sir, I shall repeat: I am _not leaving _him."

Elmont tried not to smile as he desperately held on to the façade of unaware bliss. He had to admire Isabelle's determination. She was severely stubborn, not removing herself from a course of action once her decision was made.

"If I am sick then I am sick! I'm staying!"

He heard Albert sigh. Pity for the man blossomed in his stomach and rose to his chest like vines growing inside him. Tentatively his fingers crawled on the edge of the bed to brush against the side of Isabelle's hand. Isabelle immediately stopped her adamant rant when she felt the contact for her fingers instantly clutched his hand, wrapping themselves around them with a death grip, making him groan involuntarily as she stepped around to face him. Instantly she was back on her chair, gazing at him earnestly. Despite his exhaustion he couldn't help but find himself falling into the deep, eternal blue/grey pools of her cerulean gaze.

"Listen to him, Princess," he whispered, losing his voice far too quickly for his liking. But he was so tired. He just needed rest.  
Isabelle's eyes sparked with brief fury, though were replaced with shock as she processed his words. "But… I promised."

"Please do as he says, Isabelle," he tried more earnestly.

She didn't respond. Only stared at him listlessly as if her entire being had been sucked out of her and all that was left was a perfect wax figure of herself.

He allowed a small and pained smile to grace his weary face. "I'm not going anywhere."

She squeezed his hand yet again and he squeezed back in reassurance.

After a few more silent moments, she abruptly rose from her seat, her slender hand slipping out of his own to lie empty back on the bed, and stormed past Albert, nearly barrelling into him as she did so, and out through the wide open oak doors at the other side of the ward.

Albert exchanged a shocked and silent look with Elmont to which he only stared back blankly. He just didn't have the energy to communicate right now, not even with his eyes.

Albert saluted his commanding officer before bidding him farewell and hurriedly following the Princess's tracks in the hopes of finding her, leaving Elmont to slowly release a long, strangled breath and slide his eyes closed as he allowed the alluring embrace of sleep to drag him back down under the surface of its dark waters.

* * *

__

'I promised I would stay with him, and what did I do? I left him! I caved in and left him!' 

She strode through the dimly illuminated courtyard, her shadow a ghost against the orange glow of the flamed torches.

_'And father. Why can't he just let me take these risks!? If I was bed-ridden beside Elmont at least it was because I was there for him. Doing something worthwhile.'_

By now she had marched past the guards at the gate without so much as a grunt from one of them who told her to steer clear of the castle walls. She smiled under the hood of her shawl. Her disguise as a peasant worked marvellously again as she wandered the empty market undetected by the odd soldier who patrolled their roots.

The market was an absolute ghost town. Tents that held shows and pantomimes were filled with silence, the stalls emptied and shrouded under light cloths. The crescent moon hung high in the inky sky above her, covering the tents and stalls with its silver glow.

Isabelle enjoyed the silence accompanied by her own steady breathing which offered her an unusual sense of comfort. A light brush of air met her as she slowly strolled through the market, sending slight shivers down her back.

Even after the rush of air had passed her, the hairs on the back of head neck remained standing on end, and she felt herself fall under the intense pressure that she was being watched.

Stopping midstride and looking tentatively over her shoulder she sighted two men slowly stalking towards her.

Fear spiked her being, eliminating any other emotions from her as she quickly returned her gaze ahead of her and made a stride, without looking too panicked to her hunters, towards the far corner.

Isabelle flickered her panicked gaze constantly between the stalls, catching flashes of her stalkers, and what was ahead of her. Finally seeing the gates of the castle she made another turn to her right only to come face to face with another man blocking her path.

Spying the malicious intent in his black eyes she spun around on her heel in an effort to retreat only to find the other two men who had previously followed her now blocking her second and only other exit.

Dread settled into the pit of her stomach. The saliva in her mouth suddenly tasted of lead as a sense of repulsion ran through her at what these men wanted.

"Hello darlin'," the man behind her drawled merrily. She felt the warmth emitting from his body draw closer, sandwiching her between him and the other two men as they too stepped forward, enclosing her like a caged animal.

With dark, sparkling eyes she gazed up at the men underneath her shawl. She felt sick at the sight of them as recognition ran through her.

The way the tallest and broad man addressed her; the two shorter and beefy men before her with grizzly facial hair. She trembled involuntarily as a cold shiver of anxiety, fear and dread ran down her spine.

They were the same men who had attempted to dishonour her a year ago just at the entrance of the pantomime she had been watching.

The men Jack had valiantly defended her from.

And the men who cowered before the imposing and authoritative presence of Elmont.

Oh, how the regret of ever travelling the streets at night as a result of her rage smashed into her with the force of a fired cannon ball that she actually wrapped her left arm around her stomach where the 'impact' had hit her.

_'And this time there's no one to save me,' _she thought morosely. _'No Jack. No Elmont.' _

"Say, poppet," the smaller, beefy and dishevelled thief cooed. "How about you give us that pretty bracelet your mother gave you now, eh?"

Slowly, Isabelle reached inside her inside pocket under her shawl, wrapping her fingers around the one thing she held onto ever since she had received it five years ago.

Just as her fingers brushed over the treasured item a strong gust of wind blew around them, howling eerily, as if lost souls moaned in their despair as they travelled, lost, as it rushed through the stalls, blowing the cloth shawls violently, obscuring the four's sight.

Isabelle's eyes sparkled with confusion and slight fear as she slowly removed her hand and item from the dark blue shawl she wore. The three thieves were blissfully unaware as they observed the random happenings.

The horses whinnied in the distance, and by the sound of the men's cries and harsh tones they were struggling with the magnificent and majestic creatures.

By now her own laboured breathing mixed with the men's as the trees branches creaked and swung ominously, taking on the shape of dark, scabby arms and hands as they reached aimlessly for nothing under the winds suddenly harsh angle.

Suddenly another gust of strong winds hit them, causing Isabelle's shawl to whip ferociously around her form and the men to shield themselves from the sheer and chilling force of it.

Isabelle stared at them in confusion as all three men suddenly turned their attention towards the sky. Assuming that all they saw was a bird flying overhead, she craned her neck back and looked up only to see the once inky clear black sky now inexplicably be blanketed over by hauntingly white clouds. The moon shone all the more brightly, illuminating the streets and the four in its silver bask.

She looked back down at the men upon the light whimpering noises they made and the sound of shuffling. Looking around her she noticed that they were retreating, presenting her with more free space. Glancing at the largest man she saw that her way out and back to refuge in the palace was now free for her to retreat. Yet what intrigued her was that the man's terrified gaze was not on the moon, their surroundings or her, but something in her hand.

Following the cowering man's haunted gaze she drew her cerulean eyes upon a small wooden figurine in her hand.

The knight in shining armour totem Elmont had presented her with on her fifteenth birthday.

Sharply raising her bewildered gaze to his she quickly turned back towards the other men in fear of the largest man's behaviour being a distraction to which they could utilise to their advantage. Yet she was proven wrong as they two stared horrified at the small, neatly carved figurine in her hand.

The middle height, beefy man pointed a shake finger at the figurine and whimpered something incoherent, although she managed to understand one word in his blubbering vocabulary.  
Cursed.

They believed the item was cursed. She glanced down at it yet again. The phenomena around her that potentially saved her life, she thought as she strode past the tallest man, who leapt back and gave a strangled yelp of fear, occurred the moment she made contact with the replica of Elmont.

Her mind now purging itself of the fear and dread of the night's occurrences, yet clinging to the newly sparked curiosity and slight apprehension, bustled with the knowledge of the recent and ineffable event around her just mere moments before as she unsteadily staggered her way back into the safety and security of her home, her knuckles bone white as she clutched onto the small chestnut totem in her delicate hand.

* * *

**You still with me there? *Waves* I am apprehensive about what you all thought of this chapter. I'm not as fully impressed with it as I would like to be but I hope its enough for you all. Its the first time I've really had to try and describe something supernatural occurring, but I hope it wasn't bloody awful. :P**

**Also, I'm going to be leaving a poll on my profile concerning this fic so, if you get the chance, pop along to my profile and vote please. :) As always, hope you liked!**


	4. Surprise

**Hey, back again with the next update! I'm in a writing frenzy at the moment, so hopefully another chapter should come out soon. :) So the title of this chapter is 'Surprise' as Isabelle will have quite a surprise herself towards the end of this chapter. That surprise is also a part of the plot for this story and not a filler. It will have significance further on, its significance is also referenced in my other Jack the Giant Slayer fic 'A Knights Journey.' Anyway, on with the show. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Surprise.**

* * *

_October 12th._

_Dear Diary…_

_I really need to get this off of my chest, just like I did with Jack._

_Something… abnormal happened last night. Strangely enough I cannot find it ineffable, yet it feels that way._

_Those hooligans that attacked me when I first met Jack attempted to steal my bracelet again. I shouldn't feel such things other than loathing for their actions but… what if circumstances drove them to the life they lead now? If they suffered a terrible ordeal that forced them into this form of life then honestly I can't help but feel sympathy for them._

_But that's not what I want to talk about._

_As I stated before, something abnormal happened. Just as they were about to strike strange events occurred. It was… incredible._

_I shall not go into detail over it but after it was done I found myself grasping my knight in shining armour totem Elmont had given me five years ago._

_I didn't even know I had a hold of it until after the thieves fled. It felt like whatever had occurred was a result of the totem being on my person. Elmont had given it to me to protect me when I wasn't there after all. I'm not a superstitious person, for I believe that everything happens for a reason; that our maker has planned our lives ahead of us and therefore events that take place during that lifetime are simply just a another piece of His plan._

_I'd like to believe that._

_Again, I really should stop writing. During these days, now that it has reached winter, it's getting much colder. I can feel it in the castle walls, even when I am next to a lit torch. I worry for Elmont. I know that the nurses will do their best to keep him warm throughout his ordeal, but the way he is now… I doubt that his body can take much of it._

_I have to, no;_

_need to be there for him._

_I owe him that much…_

* * *

The thick leather bound diary snapped closed with a resounding thud once again as Isabelle fled her chambers.

* * *

"Ah, Princess!" A blonde haired, bright blue eyed nurse approached the young woman as she glided through the doors to the ward.

Smiling, Isabelle offered a quiet hello. Before she could continue to address the young nurse she began to lead her towards Elmont's bed. "I should warn you now, Princess that with the sudden change in climate it has been very difficult to keep this ward warm." As if the weather had decided to emphasise the nurse's point, a subtle gust of cold air blew towards them making Isabelle shiver as the chilled air ran down her spine.

_'Oh no…'_

"With the Captain's condition we're not sure if he'll make it through the night." Isabelle's heart clenched ferociously.

Isabelle finally came to a halt beside Elmont's bed. From the candle's flickering Isabelle could immediately identify that indeed the cold had made a gruelling effect on him. His previously blazing skin that was once tinged red and with sweat was now as pale as the crisp white sheets he lay upon. His chapped lips were blue with the cold and his eyelids flickered much less than when she last saw him. The rise and fall of his chest was slow and even, no longer the rapid pants he had displayed the other night.

_'Why now?' _Isabelle felt the sting of tears burn her eyes as she looked down on the overly peaceful man.

If this cold weather kept up his body would succumb to its unforgiving bite and never recover.

The very thought shook her right to the core.

Her hand slapped over her mouth to strangle the gasp she made when she saw him shiver violently as another cold gust of air rushed across them.

"Please," she choked as she turned to the young nurse behind her. "Do you have anything to keep him warm?"

The nurse's eyes sparkled with sorrow. "I'm afraid that due to the amount of casualties we have many of the blankets are in use. We simple don't have enough to keep him warm."

"But one," the Princess stepped forwards, grasping the nurses forearms for support at the news. "Do you at least have one that can keep him warm to a degree!?" Her cerulean eyes, pleading, bore into the nurse's own. She could see the cracks in her resolve finally appear as the nurse nodded mutely and turned away from the Princess in search of a blanket.

Isabelle, with a sigh, turned back to Elmont and furrowed her brow. Concern and a hint of anger surged through her; anger at the fact that the nurses, people others relied on when sick, hadn't provided him with any substance of warmth.

Once again she dragged a stool as quietly as she could over to his bedside and resumed her seat, hand reaching out and tangling through his thick, no longer sweat sheened but unruly, locks.

"What are they doing, Elmont? I don't think they know. Look at you…" She paused, blinking slowly to eradicate the second threat of tears in her eyes as he remained still and silent. The only indication that he was still alive to her was through his long, ragged breaths and the occasional parting of his lips.

She wrapped her arms around her chest and leant forwards in her seat, elbows resting on her knees. "It's absolutely freezing and they haven't given you a blanket." She smirked quite suddenly, an amused sparkle dancing in her eyes.

"You haven't said anything to them have you? I know you like to think that you're invincible," she jokingly patted his arm, "but you're not you know." By now the amused sparkle in her eyes had diminished, looking dead, and the smile adorning her face had died. Her entire facial expression and mood was now completely serious.

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her reverie as she turned to see the nurse, a thick brown wool blanket bundled in her arms, approach her, a grave smile on her face. Isabelle felt only a small flare of hope rise within her.

"Thank you…" she trailed off as she took the blanket from the nurse's arms.

"Marion," the nurse replied cheerily.

Isabelle nodded, smiling kindly. "Marion. Thank you." She turned back towards Elmont's prone form and stretched the blanket out across him. The trembling of his body continued yet was now less violent to her eyes as she bent over to place a soft kiss on his cold forehead.

The cold skin against her warm lips caused her to shiver and recoil back in surprise at just how cold he was. She vigorously rubbed her palms together as she proceeded to place her left hand on top of his forehead and her right on his left cheek, closing her eyes and praying that some of her body heat would pass on to him.

_'This illness and the cold must really have a profound effect on him if he isn't waking up to this. Even the slightest of things are enough to keep him up.'_

She shifted her weight as she began to lean back, yet she abruptly came to a halt as her arm brushed over something protruding from the blanket.

Recoiling from him, yet leaving her hand on his forehead, she reached under the cover with her right hand, fingers curling around something small, cool and smooth. As she began to pull it towards the edge of the blanket by his chin her fingertips traced the object resting in her palm, smoothing along blunt corners and a string cord.

Her cerulean eyes, now sparkling with curiosity, darted over to his neck where she spied a black string running along the cream skin of his neck.

The brown cover lifted as she slowly pulled the object in her hand out. Her cerulean eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the object resting in her flat palm.

A small, silver cross.

Joy swelled inside her very being as a massive grin curled the corners of her lips and wonder glistened in her eyes.

A part of her, regardless of how well she knew and loved him, had always wondered if he had ever actually kept a hold of her gift for his own birthday five years ago.

With sparkling eyes she turned her gaze to his silent form, expecting to see his eyes open and gazing back at her with the same adoration she felt for him.

That flare of hope was snuffed out as quickly as it had emerged however for when her cerulean orbs had stopped on his face he was still unconscious; unresponsive.

The grin on her face simmered down to only a small smile as she leant over, her face hovering over his own, as she brushed some loose strands of brown hair from his forehead and brushed her warm lips chastely on each of his eyes. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against his for a few more seconds, breathing in deeply through her nose and, with now open eyes gazing at his face, traced every contour of his handsome features.

She made to move away from him yet stopped when she caught sight of another tremour passing through his body as a quiet groan escaped his lips at his discomfort.

Releasing a shaky breath, she closed her eyes for a few moments as she settled her erratic heart rate and released her anxiety as she perched herself on the edge of his bedside.

Cautiously, whilst ignoring the curious stares from a few of the nurse's, Isabelle lowered her head until it was next to his shoulder, and stretched her legs out. She timidly shuffled herself under a tiny part of the cover that was draped over him until she was flush against him, her head nestled against the side of his shoulder and her right hand over his heart. _'I can only hope that this will keep him warm.' _

The cross remained under the palm of her hand, above his heart, like her life depended on it.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as one final thought crossed her mind._ 'Please. Let him be okay.'_

Had she lifted her head at that thought she would have seen the smallest of smiles grace Elmont's features. Had she not lost awareness of her senses the moment she let her final thought cross her mind she would have felt the tender touch of his calloused fingers combing through her silk hair.

* * *

**So that's chapter 4! So the cross pendant appears! It will have significance to the plot as I mentioned before. Its not just there for show or stall. Let me know of your thoughts, please. As usual I hope you enjoyed! More strange things happening in the next update! :)**


	5. Beside You

**I'm back again! This is the next unusual occurrence for Isabelle and it takes place again towards the end of the chapter. I don't think this one is as good as the previous occurrance, but it's all I've got and its beginning to bring the story together as a whole. Plus, we find out more about what has got Elmont so weak. So stick around cos here's the next chapter! Hope you like! :D**

**Beside you.**

* * *

Wiping the haze that had sent her adrift in her sleep, Isabelle opened her heavy eyes with a yawn and stretch and craned her head back.

Her sight was met with the stunning storm eyes of Elmont who projected a sense of wry amusement. She could always tell when he was amused for whenever he smiled the corners of those bedazzling jewels would crinkle and the gems themselves would glisten with glee.

Her lips parted into a small circle and her own eyes widened with joy. The very fact that he was smiling for the first time in the two days she had spent with him meant that he was beginning to slowly recover. And she couldn't be any more joyful to see some life return to him.

She watched as he raised one eloquent brown eyebrow and immediately she interpreted his thoughts.

"Ehm…" she coughed and bowed her head in embarrassment as she felt the heat rise from her neck to her pale cheeks. "This is not what you think?"

"Is it not?" Elmont wheezed wryly. Isabelle resisted the sigh that was creeping upon her. He was still in the throng of the illness. Her hand that was over his heart subconsciously slithered its way up over the burgundy leather of his underclothing until her fingertips brushed against his neck. She was aware of the change in his pulse and the small hitch in his breathing, all as a result of her movements.

She was relieved the find that his skin was no longer ice cold to the touch the moment her skin met his. He was much warmer, yet the new sheen of sweat that had formed just at the area of his pulse notified her that he was warmer than necessary. Without thinking she removed the cover from him and tossed it carelessly against the wooden chair at his bedside before averting her gaze from his in embarrassment. However her fingers remained on his pulse point.

"I was… doing what I could to keep you warm. The blanket wasn't enough."

"Oh." Isabelle detected the small tremor in his voice. _'He isn't uncomfortable by this, is he?'_

"Does this discomfort you" She asked timidly, looking up to meet his patient gaze. "I can move if you wish."

He shook his head slowly in response, turning his head away as he emitted a short, harsh cough and began panting for air. "No…" he wheezed between short rapid breaths.

Regardless of his response she knew who he was. What he was like.

At least a small part of him was relatively embarrassed to be in such close proximity of the Princess that breached protocol. She herself was not overly worried or caring of this for she loved Elmont like a brother. She would stick by him no matter what. Just like when he announced that he would stay behind in Gantua to confront Roderick and retrieve the crown as they made to depart down the beanstalk.

A soft clearing of the throat caught both the Princess and Knight's attention. Isabelle searched for Elmont's reaction. All he did was part his lips in a short gasp of surprise and the minute widening of his eyes.

_'Why do I get the feeling that whoever is watching is not going to approve of this?'_

Apprehensively, she turned her head away from Elmont's look of surprise, her own eyes widening and sparkling with terror as her cerulean gaze met her father's stern steel grey.

King Brahmwell stared at them through narrowed eyes, fists planted on his hips. His stainless golden armour glinted off of whatever sunlight bled through the dim ward's narrow windows and reached him. His tanned face was weary with exhaustion. Worry over the recent events that had transpired with Isabelle during the late hours of the previous evening and her time with a gravely ill Knight had concerned him greatly.

She hadn't even noticed the surprised looking healer beside him at first. The scruffy, raven-haired healer stood timidly behind the King, clutching a thick, leather bound book in his arms, his emerald eyes sparkling with the same emotion that was drawn across his facial expression.

"Pray tell me, Isabelle what is going on here?" The King asked sternly, leaning forwards towards the foot of the bed.

Isabelle felt her mind go blank with panic. How was she ever to explain this to her father?

Her lips parted yet no words flooded out. The King's eyebrows were gradually rising as he awaited her response.

"Forgive me, Sire," Elmont breathed, swallowing heavily and pausing to take a few long breaths. "The Princess was keeping me warm throughout the night due to the cold climate and shortage of blankets. She has made a marvellous carer your Majesty."

Isabelle stared at him flabbergasted. Once again he had saved her, and he was the one bed-ridden and sick!

The King seemed to accept this response with a slight nod. His thick black, silver streaked hair bobbed along with the muscle movement as he did so. "Very well. Well done, darling. However right now I need you to remove yourself from Elmont whilst the healer I have brought here all the way from Norfolk examines him, please."

Isabelle nodded, glancing quickly once more at Elmont who assured her with a comforting hand upon her forearm and a small nod. She removed herself from his arms to hurriedly seat herself back in the oak chair as she began bundling the cover that she had carelessly thrown away earlier in her arms.

The small healer was relatively plump in size as he stepped forward. His emerald gaze reflected his nervousness for he constantly flickered his stare from Elmont to any other object around him. Clearly he was intimidated by the Captain's presence as if he had committed an act of injustice.

Isabelle's gaze never wavered from Elmont's form as he allowed the healer to inspect him thoroughly.

After a few tense moments, in which Isabelle had wrung her hands over and over again until they were slick with sweat, the healer leant back and faced her and the King.

"He has dysentery, your Majesty. It is usually common among the army. The symptoms are stomach cramps, fevers and dehydration. It usually lasts for up to six days max. Keep him hydrated and cool in case a fever breaks out. Other than that all you can do is pray that he makes it through."

Isabelle's heart clenched at the news. The King remained silent whilst Elmont sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

"If it is not too much trouble, your Majesty, I would like some time to examine him further with a bit more space."

"Of course," Brhamwell replied softly. Isabelle rose from her seat, knowing what he father would say next. "Come along, Isabelle."

As much as she hated the idea of leaving Elmont she knew she had no other choice when it came to her father's presence, particularly now.

Sighing in submission, she rose from her seat, giving Elmont, who by now had opened his eyes again, an earnest glance, before heading towards the two open doors.

She had a sudden sense of nausea and the need to eat and so diverted her previous course towards her chambers to the kitchen instead.

Upon entering she was met with the bustling ruckus of the maidens busying themselves with food preparation. The smell of herbs and spices such as paprika and sage invaded her sense of smell, alluring her to the divine food that was cooking. She approached a auburn-haired, slender and short cook who was preparing a turkey, adding the finishing touches by sprinkling rocket leaves on top of it.

Isabelle smiled and bowed her head as the cook looked up; surprise flitted across her features as she hurriedly wiped her hands on her stained apron and bowed. "Princess."

"Good afternoon, Josephine," She engulfed a massive waft of fresh meat roasting as she turned her gaze onto the turkey the cook was currently preparing. "This simply looks divine!"

Josephine's cheeks turned scarlet at the compliment. "Why thank you, Princess. How can I help you?"

"I'm famished. Do you have anything I can nibble on?"

"Of course! You look a little peachy, dear," the cook remarked, her mahogany orbs flitting across the Princess's face. Isabelle imagined she must look a sight: pale skin with pink cheeks. Tired eyes. Her worry for Elmont had caused her to forget to take care of her own needs. She guessed that's what loyalty did to one when they put another's needs before their own.

"I only have some bread at the moment, Princess, but I can gather some cold turkey and stuff that in the bread if you fancy?"

Isabelle nodded vigorously, taking notice of the low growling her stomach made in response.

Josephine nodded with a broad smile plastered across her face as she turned on her heel and began to gather the ingredients.

Isabelle, idly wondering what to do as to not look awkward in the middle of all of the bustling, looked around the kitchen. Shelves were stocked full of ingredients and different types of herbs. Garlic hung on strings on various parts of the shelves. Cauldrons hung over fires where broths were bubbling away, and the kitchen staff weaved past one another as they carried and prepared dishes for the evening meal.

Isabelle idly wandered over to the bubbling cauldron and leant over to inspect the broth. It was a cream colour with green herbs and a few pale pieces of meat floating around. Inhaling its steamy scent she licked her lips in delight. Chicken soup. A lovely filler and a perfect remedy for when one was ill.

_'Perhaps I can take some to Elmont…'_

The next thing she was aware of was that she was hurtling towards the steaming cauldron as a cook behind her lost their balance with a dish after crashing into another cook and collided with her back. With a gasp she reached blindly out with her hands to grab a hold of something steady, yet they met nothing. The crashing of dishes screamed throughout the kitchen as did cries of panic, and she felt the air whip behind her as groping hands missed the back of her dress and her shoulders by mere centimetres.

She closed her eyes as a light wimp of terror escaped her lips, the cauldron coming closer to her face as she awaited the searing pain to spiral through her…

Yet it never came.

She detected the stunned silence all around her and wondered what was going on. _'Am I unconscious? What's going on?'  
_Fearfully, she cracked her eyes open and surveyed her surroundings. She was no longer before the cauldron, but now leaning against the solid wooden table behind her, her fingers clawing into the battered chestnut surface.

_'What?' _Confusion swept through her as she slowly drew her eyes over each of the cooks who were stunned silent, moth's hanging open in shock and eyes glistening with fear.

"Who caught me?" she asked timidly, looking at each of them before finally settling on Josephine.

Josephine looked shell-shocked, her entire form shaking. "N-no one caught you, Princess. Something…. Something… pulled you b-back…"

Isabelle furrowed her brow in confusion. _'This can't be happening again! The last time it was coincidence! Wasn't it…?' _

Her trembling hands encircled her waist as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat as a result of her nausea. _'This… I need to go. They're terrified.'_

"I-I need to go, Josephine. Thank you." Without waiting for a response she fled, her green dress billowing around her ankles.

_'Something is indeed going on.' _Her hands had pulled out the totem she had kept in her skirts and she inspected it thoroughly as she strode down the halls towards her chambers, twisting the small object in her delicate hands. She immediately stopped in her tracks as her eyes caught sight of a small marking underneath the base of the totem.

Peering closer with narrowed eyes she spotted a tiny inscription upon it.

_Always beside you._

A tiny, knowing smile curled the corners of her lips. _'Elmont…'_

She was no stranger to miraculous occurrences. Not after the giants.

_'Could it possibly be…? No! Don't be absurd, Isabelle! There's no such thing as what you're thinking of!'_

Yet the very idea that was forming in her mind kept nagging her, pushing itself to the forefront of her thoughts. _'It just could be.'_

She suddenly felt warmth beside her and an intense sense of security envelope her. She smiled as she continued her walk back to her chambers.

Always beside you…

She studied the totem again.

_'It symbolises that I'm still near you, but watching over you spirit wise, rather than using my eyes.'_

Elmont's words reverberated inside of her head like tower bells. He was still with her. Whatever miraculous event was protecting her, it was him, somehow… some way.

It's ineffability baffled her, and yet a part of her felt that she understood the totem's significance.

He was still protecting her spiritually.

Like he had said before: He was always watching over her.

Beside her.

* * *

**So there we go. Yeah, this second occurrence isn't as creative as the first, I know, but there's another one to go soon and that'll be much more creative, about as creative as the first. I promise you all, yet I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I also hope you enjoyed the slight cuteness at the end here. I just had to. A quote about the totem from 'A Knights Journey' was also incorporated into this. Also since all the characters in the film basically sounded posh and southern I decided to make the healer from Norfolk. I figured it'd be reasonably close to Cloister. Also I'm from Norfolk originally. They even filmed some of the scenes there! :D**

**Well, I hope you liked! Please let me know. I aim to please.**

**More soon! :)**


	6. Believe Me

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Big chapter here. It took eight pages on word. I just needed to fit all of this in. I am aggrieved to inform you that we are coming to the end of this story. Just one more chapter to go and then it's the end. But... I already have another fic in store for this fandom. I will be working on the plot and title after this fic is completed yet I have established the genre and pairing. :)**

**Okay, enough of my blabbering. This chapter moves the fic onwards towards it's climax, although, this is kind of the climax here. I hope it's an enjoyable read for you. :)**

**Believe Me.**

* * *

_October 13__th__._

_Dear Diary,_

_Another strange occurrence happened to me again. From the potential accident I should be scolded, not sitting here writing to you. But something pulled me back._

_And I'm certain that Elmont is still with me, despite his condition. It sounds insane, I know, but how is anything ever going to be normal again after the giants?_

_I also found something interesting on the totem he gave me. It says 'Always beside you.'_

_I remember him telling me that he would always be with me, watching over me spiritually rather than using his eyes on the day he gave me that._

_His cross pendant too…_

_I believe there is something peculiar with that as well. If his totem is protecting me, does that mean that my gift to him could possibly be protecting him too? I told him, upon gifting it to him, that he should wear it so that God can watch over and protect him. And it has worked. I believe everything happens for a reason._

_We both survived the giants. He survived Roderick. He's still alive…_

_I hope it continues to protect him for as long as he lives._

_Heaven knows I need him to be okay._

_I want to discuss my suspicions with him but I have the distinct feeling that he may not believe me, despite what we've faced. It all just seems too much. But if I don't share it with a real person then how am I ever going to understand it completely?_

_I have to tell him. If anyone is likely to even understand it in the slightest, it's Elmont._

* * *

Her eyes zeroed in on just the man she wanted to confide in about all of this abnormality.

Elmont, instead of lying down Isabelle noted with a spark of happiness, was sitting up, his back supported by two fluffy white pillows stacked on top of each other, giving the cramped muscles as much comfort as possible after a long period of neglect.

Although his face was twisted with the discomfort his muscle aches gave him, he looked much more comfortable than he was a few days ago when Isabelle had first began visiting him. Despite his still scarlet cheeks and pale complexion, likely through the malnutrition the illness put him through - he couldn't stomach much food other than tiny portions of porridge and minute sips of cool water – Isabelle surveyed how much more easily breathing air came to the man before her as she stood under the archway. His chest rose and fell slowly, with the occasional abrupt halt as a small, wheezy cough took a hold of him. His storm eyes sparkled with life and not the dead steel grey she had begrudgingly grown accustomed to over the past few days.

The knowledge and evidence that his health was improving comforted her, as did the sparkle in his eyes and the smile that adorned his face when he turned his head to gaze at her.

A burst of butterflies erupted in her stomach as she mulled over the conversation she was about to have with him. There were two ways this could go; the first was that he'd believe her and they would work to figure this thing out together, or the second was that he would laugh at such thoughts taking a hold of her and think that she had gone mad.

Pushing the butterflies down with a deep and encouraging breath, she calmly walked, rather than strode, forwards towards the awaiting Knight.

_'Just start the conversation off lightly, Isabelle…' _Controlling her voice and pulling her lips back into a tight smile she asked, "How are you?"

She realised that he must have noticed that the conversation was just a diversion from the real subject for his brow furrowed as his eyes scanned her face. She wrung her hands together nervously and she cursed at how observant and perceptive the man before her was, yet at the same time praised it. That trait of his had saved her life and his own on numerous occasions.

Isabelle exhaled the breath she'd held when he simply told her that he felt much better and that he couldn't wait to get back on his feet and return to training soon. _'Of course he'd worry that he's lost some skill. He never did like being out of commission.' _She smiled fondly at the thought.

Looking at the oak chair beside his bed with distaste she decided to fall gracefully onto the soft bed beside him, her eyes briefly leaving his own to search for his hand as she sank into the cool and plush mattress beneath her. She'd had quite enough of sitting rigid in that oak chair now, and the tweaks in her back only accented this as she brought her cerulean gaze back to up to lock on his curious storm.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me, Isabelle?" She swallowed the dejected sigh she felt creeping up her throat. Of course he would get straight to the point. It was his way of things. She was sure that evading the subject annoyed him in a small manner.

She shook her head in reproach. _'I never should have thought about this. Even for a second! Ridiculous!' _

"It really is ridiculous, Elmont… and… relatively difficult to explain. I'm unsure as to whether or not you'd believe me." She half snorted as she finished her statement, admonishing herself for thinking that she could discuss this without looking like a fool.

She was unaware of his frown yet her ears pricked at the sound of movement to her right as Elmont shifted his weight and leant forwards slightly, the soft sound of the pillows crumpling to the bed from the sudden loss of pressure.

"Try me," he stated simply, catching her off guard as she snapped her neck around to look at him, eyes sparkling with surprise and mouth slack.

He offered her another one of his charmingly boyish smiles. "After the absurdity we've seen, Isabelle, I think I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me." His smirk was infectious! She felt all of her anxiety and apprehension filter from her posture as she observed his facial expression. _'Perhaps another reason why we are together. He is just always there for me…'_

"It's absurd and… well… strange things have been happening since you became ill." She looked up at him through the thick curtain of dark brown locks that had cascaded over her face to find his own expression blank. His silence was deafening. _'He knows there's more.'_

"By strange I mean abnormal. It's almost ineffable yet if…" She turned to him abruptly, her right leg bending inward so that her knee pressed down hard onto the mattress as she squarely gazed at him. "If I don't explain it then how am I ever going to understand it completely?"

She watched for the impact her words had on him. His facial expression remained blank and neutral, as if he were a statue chiselled by an artist, yet his thoughts raced like train tracks across his eyes. That was the thing with Elmont. She was unable to read his face yet, if anyone knew him as well as she did, she was capable of processing his thoughts from those endless depths.

She sighed. "I'm just going to say it; Something is following me."

Instantly his body went rigid and his eyes, no longer the melted soft storm colour, had now solidified and shifted into a sharp electric blue. Suddenly his left hand darted out and grabbed her wrist protectively. "And you've told no one!" he exclaimed, alarmed. She repressed a sigh, expecting this reaction from him. "Isabelle… you have to tell one of the guardians."

Isabelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his military behaviour as he rambled on. _'Please just stop being the Captain of the King's guardians for one moment, Elmont.' _

"Elmont!"

He stopped his speech abruptly, staring straight ahead at her with wide, panicked eyes. She smiled softly at him, twisting her hand around to take his larger, calloused hand in her smaller one. "Elmont, it's not some_one_. It's some_thing; _and it has meant me no harm, in fact it has meant the exact opposite by protecting me."

Elmont's frown increased, the corners of his eyes crinkling in scepticism. Her own eyes flared with agitation. How on earth was she honestly meant to explain this without looking insane with loss!?

He opened his mouth to speak yet she interrupted him, speaking in a much higher and authoritative tone, one he would not dare risk crossing.

"It has happened twice now. The first was after Albert had, by order of my father, escorted me out of here, and the second was yesterday. Both times something inexplicable happened and I was saved… most certainly upon the second occurrence yesterday evening. Elmont, something is protecting me."

She searched his face for an initial reaction. This time his face wasn't set in a stoic mask of stone. His lips pursed in concentration and his brown eyebrows slanted even further down his forehead as his frown increased until his eyes were near slits. Hope flared up within her as she prayed that he would understand.

To her chagrin he shook his head slightly. "Isabelle, I do believe you but-"

"But not entirely," she murmured, casting her gaze down to their interlaced fingers in disappointment. She tightened her fingers around his marginally. _'This was a stupid idea…'_

She felt his breath blow against the few free strands of dark brunette hair as he let out a long sigh. "But…" he halted, tempting her to raise her head. She soon caved in as she met his gaze once more, his eyebrows raised and mouth half open. His storm eyes glistened with authority. She smiled inwardly. This time he was the one in control of the situation. "I am sceptical of this. Have you been feeling nauseated at all?"

_'He thinks I'm hallucinating!' _She tugged her hand from his almost viciously as anger roared inside of her like a fire-breathing dragon. "I know what I was a part of, Elmont! And it wasn't normal! How can you not believe it when you have seen legends yourself!?"

She watched as his eyelids flickered until they were half-lidded in deep thought. _'Please, Elmont. Believe me.'_

Finally he asked with a sigh, "What did you feel when each occurrence happened?"

Hope flared up inside her, dowsing the inferno of anger that she had felt simmering inside of her earlier like rushing water. She minutely smiled at his new willingness to listen. All it needed was a bit of sanding around the edges to get him to open up a bit, just enough for her to explain.

"The first time, I felt that it was just coincidence. I was in danger, strange things occurred and I was able to safely return to the castle. I figured, just as much as the thugs, that it was superstition."

His eyebrows arched up again at the mention of thugs. He hadn't heard of the danger that she had been in the other day. She would have to explain that to him later if he wasn't interested in dropping the matter.

"The second time I was more certain that something was going on. When I fell and nearly hit the cauldron, no one had managed to catch me, yet I was flung back against the table. Each time I had this with me."

She rummaged through her amethyst jacket's inner pocket and produced a small chestnut miniature Knight.

She smiled warmly, her cerulean orbs glistening with kindness as his own widened in recognition.

"I think that whatever is going on is connected to this. And I also have reason to believe that it is connected to your pendant."

His hand unconsciously reached up to touch his silver cross pendant that hung over his chest. The last time she had held that was when she fell asleep beside him with it and her hand over his heart.

"And I found this."

She delicately handed the totem to his awaiting palm and watched intently as he studied the miniscule words he had carved onto the under belly of the base five years ago.

After a few silent and tense minutes he slowly lowered his hands and returned the totem to her. She tucked it away into her jacket pocket and folded her hands against her knee, leaning ever so slightly forwards.

"Always beside you…" he whispered absently, his eyes misting over with a faraway look in them.

Isabelle nodded enthusiastically. "I honestly believe that whatever has to do with my continued protection is linked with both our charms and ourselves."

"In what way, Isabelle?"

"I remember a time that I had prayed in church shortly after the giants attack a priest telling me that strong connections can be forged. They can even reach far beyond us and into something ineffable. Abnormal. Possibly even supernatural. He said that God watches over all of his children, protecting them. What if…. What if He has done so through these."

She reached out tentatively with her left hand and idly twisted the cross between her slim fingers.

"Every time we have been in what seemed a hopeless situation something has happened that has saved us. Maybe this is it. Every time something has happened to me that has put my safety at risk since you've been here I have felt a warmth beside me… as if you were still there and nothing bad had happened to you.

"I also read about your condition. Not many survive this, Elmont…" she felt her eyes burn and only realised that they were tears when Elmont's handsome face blurred behind the wall of unshed tears. She raised a cream-sleeved arm to her eyes and brushed the soft fabric over her closed eyes as she sniffed. "Even other strong men have perished from it. But you… not only are you strong, but you have this also."

She watched as his storm eyes followed her own to the stunning silver cross in her hand.

"I don't know if it can ever be weakened or made stronger but I certainly don't ever want to discover if the former is possible, do you?"

He shook his head mutely. She grinned cheerily at his stunned silence. She couldn't resist pointing out this fact to him. "Have I silenced the proud, authoritative Elmont?"

Her amusement was only filled further as his eyes flashed with shock and he reared back slightly. "Me? Silenced? Never!" He returned her grin cheekily. "Clever, Isabelle."

"And I believe you."

Joy spiralled through her, obliterating any previous thoughts of anxiety away in a hurricane.

Time froze around them as they shared a warm, glowing smile, they eyes shimmering with warmth.

"Excuse me, Princess?"

Both of them were violently snapped from their reverie as they tore their gazes from one another to find Marion standing just at the foot of the bed. Her sapphire orbs shimmered with anxiety and weariness from her time as a healer as well as the idea that she was disturbing the Princess of Cloister and her protector and Captain of the King's guardians. She breathed heavily through parted lips as if she had just ran a marathon around the entire perimeter of the kingdom, and she twiddled with her thumbs idly, a sign of nervousness.

"Princess. Sir, you are free to leave the ward but by order of the King you are to remain within your chambers until you are fully recovered."

Isabelle whipped her head back around to face the stunned looking Knight. His eyes were again half-lidded, yet this time in confusion as to why he was leaving early, and clouded. Isabelle's own pair shone with excitement.

_'At last he can leave!'_

She didn't want to think selfishly, but she couldn't help but dance inwardly at the fact that she would see him more often, back at his usual daily activities of training, talking with her and riding his black stallion Mezanotte.

She made to help him stand on his feet just as Marion spoke up again in her low, velvety voice.

"Also by order of the King, Princess, he has asked that you remain with Sir Elmont throughout the remainder of his recovery."

The Princess of Cloister arched one elegant brown eyebrow in question. "How so?"

Marion swallowed, licking her dry pink lips. "After Sir Elmont explained that you took care of him the night we were short of blankets he is impressed with your kindness and generosity once again, Milady."

Isabelle turned her head to look at Elmont who had taken residency standing behind her. His form wavered slightly and his legs trembled from the lack of usage over the past four days. She stepped back and around him until she was beside him and hooked his right arm over her shoulders, firmly gripping his fingers, as if her life depended on it, on her own right shoulder. Her body slackened ever so slightly from the extra weight placed on top of her, yet she quickly recovered along with the help of Elmont establishing his balance once again before nodding in thanks and steadily trudging out with him.

Once they were out of the doors, Elmont breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness we're out of there. I don't know how much longer I could have survived under all of the prodding the healers did."

Isabelle let out an airy chuckle. "At least I gave you that one day's solace when I spent the night with you."

She emitted an amused chuckle as the Knight cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Yes, well… Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The whistling air blowing through the corridors was a blessing as perspiration began to form on her forehead and the back of her neck. Elmont was capable of walking himself, as he protested on numerous occasions walking up the stairs to the floor his chambers were situated on, yet she did not back down, insisting that she continue to help him now even more after what they have endured.

Finally they reached the brightly lit hallway. Isabelle always wondered why the torches needed to continue being ignited during the bright hours of the day where the sunlight was the halls natural light source.

Coming up to one of the few doors in the centre of the hall, Isabelle managed to push the solid dark oak door ajar with her right shoulder, taking extra care not to put any strain on Elmont as she did so, before shuffling her way in with him.

Even though the Knight helped her as much as he could by walking weakly on his legs Isabelle began to feel the strain the extra weight on top of her was having on her chest, back and legs. Grinding her teeth in determination, she trudged to the side of his bed before gently settling him down upon it. He fell back with a sigh of exasperation, his legs hanging over the edge of the white cloth and chestnut four poster structure, Isabelle following shortly after him.

She sat up sharply when her friend grunted in pain and gazed worriedly at his twisted face. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth agape and teeth grinding as he half sat up, clutching at his stomach. His face began to burn pink and his tanned skin glistened with a thin layer of perspiration.

"Elmont?" She gasped, a monumental frown creasing her forehead as she hovered in front of him.

Her heart clenched when she saw him open his eyes. The storm gems glistened with pain and his entire frame coiled tightly into a defensive position, his hands clutching tighter around his gut. "It's… this pain again!" he moaned, leaning forwards slightly.

Isabelle leaned towards him until their foreheads were touching. Her eyes sparkled with emotional pain, matching his own physical pain. _'Whatever hurts him hurts me.' _

"Listen to me; I am going to get you through this, okay? I am going to be here for you and give you whatever you need, do you understand?" Her pleading eyes searched his anguished own as he nodded sharply in acquiescence.

She nodded firmly once before recoiling, leaving Elmont to curl in tighter on himself as she made to prepare a herbal tea for him using jasmine. A few minutes later she handed him the steaming mug.

In the silent minutes that followed of him taking desperate sips of his drink and her watching him with warm, caring eyes she allowed her mind to drift.

She thought about what the priest had told her a few years ago; that a bond between two people can transpire and become transcendent over anything physically possible if it has something to latch onto; that they were formed forever and were indestructible.

She thought, after she took the now empty mug from his warm hands and laid him to rest his head on the plush pillows at the head of the large bed, that whilst strange things happened in Albion and whatever obstacle was put before them, they could overcome it because of the sheer power of the bond they shared.

Powerful enough to transcend the impossible right into the abnormal and indestructible.

Her sparkling cerulean eyes never left his serene, sleeping face many hours later, even as the night fell upon them.

_'Many good things will come from this.'_

* * *

**So there we go! A long chapter for you all! I hope you understand how it's coming full circle and don't think it's bloody awful. Elmont is also still ill but obviously, as I have described earlier in the chapter, he is beginning to journey down the road to recovery. As always, I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Conclusions

**Hello! So this is the final chapter to 'Ghost.' Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, particularly Cantate, JediMaster1999 and SerendipityAEY. You all rock! Its' a long chapter but I hope you enjoy regardless. :)**

**Conclusions.**

* * *

Her head hung heavy by her swan neck like two weights had been pierced into her skin and were dragging her down towards the floor. She forced an equally as heavy and stiff right arm up to wipe away the sleep from her itching eyes.

They felt as dry and as raw as sandpaper to her yet she did not care too much for her own well-being when she was so focused on maintaining the Knight's before her.

She sighed in dreamy happiness as she watched the man before her sleeping peacefully, much better than he had during the last five days and nights.

Elmont's breathing had settled into a rhythmic, slow pace, no longer wheezy; One that was considered healthy. His skin, clammy and glazed slick with sweat a few days ago, was no longer in such a state, although he smelled profusely of it due to the limited bathing the nurses could give him throughout his enclosure in the ward.

His cough had also died out as had the stomach cramps he was suffering from as a result of the dysentery he had contracted. She reminisced how she had remained awake all night to help calm him whenever another cramp seized him.

Leaning forwards, she gingerly brushed away a few thick auburn strands from his eyes to rendezvous with the unruly mess of hair above his forehead. She removed her hand, as if shocked by electricity, when he breathed out a light sigh through parted lips and shifted his self correctly until he was lying further on his left side with half of his head burrowed further into the plush white pillow, his left arm securely trapped beneath it for further support.

Deciding that he would be fine for a further while, Isabelle timidly pushed herself out of the seat she had chosen to take refuge in for the entire night, gritting her teeth and clamping her eyes shut every time a spasm of pain erupted in her tight, stiff muscles, her fingers trying to claw their way into the chestnut arms of the chair.

Controlling her steps and silently remarking to herself that she was walking like a drunk, she staggered over to the clean glass window on the other side of his bed to admire the view of the emerald country side. Across the moat she surveyed the endless land of green before her. Fields, trees and farms stretched for miles across the land.

_'Jack is somewhere out there.' _She thought to herself feeling a slight pang of grief wash over her.

Yet she needed to be happy. Jack wouldn't want her to wallow and drown in her sorrow. And besides, Elmont was recovering and on the verge of being back to his old self again. That much was presented to her yesterday.

_'He'll always be with me. He'll always be with me.' _She repeated as a mantra, forcing any tears that threatened to spill over her lids and trail down her cheeks away.

The sun blazed across the country, igniting the corn fields into a wondrous fire of gold.

She enjoyed the view for a few more silent minutes until the sun drifted lazily behind a pack of fluffy white clouds.

The absence of the burning star left a reflection on the window that caught Isabelle's attention. She stared, surprised back at herself, evaluating her bloodshot eyes, the vague dark circles looming beneath.

"You look a state, Isabelle."

"With all due respect, Princess, you do."

'_What!' _Completely caught off guard, like a rabbit caught in a trap, she whirled around, almost losing her balance in her speed and exhaustion, to face a smirking Elmont. Completely forgetting her exhaustion, she blinked several times in attempts to not only restore some moisture to them but to also assure herself that Elmont was sitting right there, looking alive and healthy as well as _smirking. _

However his amusement was short-lived as she watched that sparkle of amusement in his eyes dim out, his storm eyes once again shifting but to a different, more lighter shade of grey, sparking his concern.

"Isabelle… you didn't stay up all-"

"I did," she sighed wearily, leaning back against the limestone window sill for support as she felt her legs wobble in exhaustion. She pushed her eyes firmly with her thumb and finger in another attempt to remove the itchy rawness that was irritating her and drew in a long deep breath. "You kept having more stomach pains throughout the night and I wanted to keep an eye on you in case you needed anything."

She returned his cool stare with equal measure as he silently sat across from her on the edge of his bed. He had spun around so that the majority of his back was facing the nearest edge of the side he had laid upon.

The silence between them drew on for many long moments and Isabelle felt her stomach coil in discomfort. She needed to say something; anything before the discomfort became too much and she made a poor excuse to leave.

_'No! I can't do that! I promised him that I would stay by his side until informed otherwise.'_

"You look haggard, Isabelle," Elmont said softly, his voice like a velvet caress to her alone with him. Always caring and soothing.

With a breathy chuckle, wry amusement dancing in her eyes and pulling at her lips, she remarked his own appearance.

Apart from the odour of perspiration that had invaded her sense of smell earlier she noticed, with slight mirth, just how dishevelled he looked himself, his goatee and moustache having outgrown itself into a small, rough looking bush and his normally spiky quiff now a dishevelled and insane mess as the thick strands stuck out in various directions from his head.

"I'll sort myself out, Isabelle," Elmont said sincerely. "And then I'm attending to you."

"That won't be necessary, Elmont," she brushed off his offer, shaking her head. She had to admire his generosity.

"I honestly mean no offence, _Princess, _but you can barely stand_…" _ He was right; she was absolutely spent of nearly all of her energy that she could barely stand! And now she was certain that he was seriously not going to have it any other way the moment he addressed her with her title. "But you took care of me throughout all of this. Now I'm going to do the same for you."

Isabelle stood stock still for a few long seconds, her cerulean orbs never disconnecting from his storm grey. Her body longed for rest and although her mind remained determined that she stay awake her body screamed that she needed rest.

She watched motionlessly as he rose easily, as if he was never ill, from the large pristine bed and slowly walked around it to stand before her, grasping each of her arms in a gentle, yet firm, grip. Staring up into his endless storm gaze his words of rest barely registered with her, gliding past her reverie.

"And the fact that you are barely paying attention to me just reinforces the fact that you are exhausted, Isabelle."

_'Sometimes I wish he wasn't so perceptive.'_

Groaning in submission she allowed him to guide her towards his bed where he gently sat her down. Her head dropped like a weight to meet his eye level when he crouched down in front of her. His eyes swimming with mirth and a slight half smile on his face he cheerily said, "I'll know if you have wandered off anywhere, Isabelle, so just _please _rest."

Heavy eyes already closing, she could only nod as she began falling back onto the bed, a light sight erupting past her lips as her head hit the pillow. Yet as she heard his footsteps grow fainter and fainter she shot back upright, her eyes snapping open, alarmed, fingers clutching the clean sheets beneath her.

"Elmont, wait!"

The ever dutiful Knight stopped mid-stride and turned to face her, bowing slightly. "Yes, Isabelle?"

She stared at him, open-mouthed, for a few long moments. She could feel the seconds ticking by and the Knight's curiosity inflating as she mulled over how to phrase her next words.

"Later this afternoon meet me by the blossom tree in the gardens out front."

Relief filled her and erased all anxiety as he nodded and bowed again with a vocal compliance of, "Of course, Isabelle," before he turned again and entered the confined space of his wash room. She noticed the spark of slight bewilderment flash in his eyes, however.

_'I can finally show him what I have experienced. It's the perfect place to show him too.' _A knowing smile tugged at the corners of her full pink lips.

_'And he's finally getting into the habit of calling me Isabelle. I'll have to make sure that continues.'_

Releasing a relieved sigh, as her head hit the pillow once more, her brunette locks spilling out beneath her head like a flower blooming, she closed her eyes, imagining the scene that was about to unfold within a few hours.

* * *

A few hours later Isabelle dragged herself off of his bed with much more vigour than beforehand. She found herself more aware of her surroundings as her ears pricked at the sound of shuffling. Craning her neck she turned her stare upon Elmont who was seated on the chair beside her and leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees.

She smiled inwardly at his brand new, clean appearance. His hair had been trimmed and perfectly structured back into the permanent spiky quiff, his skin cleaner and smelling of a sweet scent she couldn't recognise, and his goatee and moustache, previously a ruffled bush, was now trimmed neatly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Isabelle nodded, smiling tightly. "Much better, thank you."

"It looks like I can't meet you in the gardens as you're still here," he remarked with slight glee, his trademark smirk that always made his beautiful eyes sparkle returning to his face.

Her eyes widened, sparkling with remembrance. She watched Elmont's own orbs shift and glimmer with concern as she shot off of the bed, standing up beside him. His eyes followed hers as he too stood up.

"What's wrong, Isabelle?" he asked warily.

She spun around. "Come with me!"

She grabbed his hand in a vice grip and charged towards the oak door, swinging it open and flying down the halls. She ignored the bewildered questions and grunts from Elmont, deaf to the curious stares she was receiving from those she passed along the way.

She shielded her eyes with her arm when the sun's golden rays bled through the entrance doors as she thrust them open, pulling him around the side of the castle and into the colourful gardens.

Many array of beautiful flowers decorated the well-kept after location. Tulips, violet-coloured lavenders, blood red roses and various assortments of flowers littered the area. Just a small distance away from the archway they both stood under now was a short blossom tree, its pink buds blooming gracefully.

Allowing her hand to slip out of his Isabelle dashed under its arms and lay on the emerald grass, listlessly gazing up into the clear blue sky through the interweaving arms.

The sound of shuffling rustled in her ears and she saw Elmont slowly approach her and settle himself down on his back next to her yet his gaze did not follow hers to the sky above them.

It instead settled on her.

Isabelle's heart thumped rapidly in her chest as she willed her muscles not to move under his intense stare.

"You wanted to show me something, Isabelle," he murmured absently, his unwavering gaze never leaving her face.

With a sigh she rolled onto her right side, her arm pillowing her head as she returned his cool gaze with one of her own. She found herself once again admiring his appearance. So different, so lively compared to the one she had grown begrudgingly accustomed to. She had to admit the man did clean up well. It was easy to understand why many of the female citizens swooned over the strong captain of the guardians with his clear storm eyes, perfect features, thin pink lips that could curl into the most charming boyish smile she had ever seen, and even the cleft in his chin under the fine bristles of his goatee.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, admonishing herself as to why she was even thinking about such things, she answered him.

"Yes," she sat up, giving him a pointed look to which his eyes flashed with brief confusion before vanishing again back into his cool stoicism. "But I need you to promise me that whatever happens now that you cannot interfere."

She immediately noticed that the unusual request bewildered him, yet he nodded regardless, always willing to do as she asked of him. She admired the trust and loyalty he gave her, despite her mishaps that usually got her in trouble and brought along a great deal of work for him. She had recently come to the conclusion that sometimes her adventures pushed him too far, making his work harder.

He had not replied to her apology the last time she brought it up other than him asking her what she was sorry for. Clearly he didn't believe she increased the difficulty of his work.

The way he treated her kindly afterwards whenever she had snuck out suggested to her that he, as a matter of fact, enjoyed it. He enjoyed the chases she'd created for him, not that she had ever intended it to be that way.

But he seemed to look as if he'd have it no other way.

Deep down she understood that a part of her also wouldn't want it to be different.

Rising up as he nodded his agreement she approached a wild rose bush. Her pupils dilated as she focused her gaze onto the black thorns that adorned the stems of the bush in a tangle of deadliness. In the back of her mind she knew that they weren't poisonous yet her instinct screamed at her to move away in order to prevent herself form inflicting harm.

She turned suddenly at the unsuspecting and strangled yelp behind her. Elmont, despite his promise, still had trouble with remaining away from her. She could see in his now worried eyes that he knew what she was about to do, and he didn't like it one bit. Feral instinct to keep her from harm as well as fear glistened in those storm gems, the emotions gauging adrenaline through his veins as he positioned himself into a half crouch.

She smiled reassuringly at him, watching as the muscles in his hands and legs shifted under his clothing, his own pupils dilating, body ready to spring forward.

Isabelle couldn't help but feel much more secure, despite her askance of him to remain still. However it did plant doubt in her mind that just maybe this force that was protecting her in place of Elmont's physical presence was now absent due to her guardian and friend's return.

_'It will be all right,' _she told herself, feeling reassured with the presence of Elmont nearby as she turned back around to face the bush. _'Always beside you…'_

Sliding her eyes closed slowly, she allowed her mind to travel to Elmont as she deliberately allowed herself to fall towards the bush, bracing herself for impact as the air rushed past her face with its cool breath.

As she fell she found herself thinking of how she always had been thinking about Elmont whenever the occurrences transpired. _'Maybe it reinforces this protection.'_

She found that she no longer felt the air's cool breath blowing against her face as she did before. The feeling of falling was now absent as she opened her eyes just as slowly as she closed them to find herself standing and a fair and safe distance away from the bristling rose bush.

"What?"

Isabelle smiled brightly, her face as radiant as the sun, as she faced a stunned looking Elmont. He now stood to his full height as he approached her, stopping just before her and looking down at her in amazement. His brow furrowed and his eyes sparkled in wonder. His lips parted yet no words were able to spill forth as he continued to stare flabbergasted at her whilst she stared up at him triumphantly.

He had now witnessed the phenomena surrounding her, pulling her back from the potential danger when no one was around her and it was impossible for her to evade the collision herself at the way she had approached it.

_'I need to solidify the proof.' _She bent over next to the bush and grasped a thorn cutter with her slim fingers before hovering the serrated edges mere millimetres away from her porcelain skin.

She heard his breath catch in his throat just as she drew the blade across her forearm… only there was no wound or blood. The blade, in fact, wasn't even making any contact with her skin, not matter how hard she pushed, until it was swept out of her hand without movement from her, clattering to the soft grass with a dull thump. She looked up at his stunned expression again, her cerulean orbs tender.

"It really is true Elmont," she breathed, tenderly grasping his left forearm with her right hand. "Something is protecting me besides you. And it happens whenever I am in danger and thinking of you."

Thinking… of me?" He blinked rapidly in questioning.

"Whenever I've been in danger I have always thought of you," she explained softly, his grin diminishing into a small, delicate smile. "My Knight totem never goes anywhere without me, and whenever I feel that I am in danger, my mind turns to that and therefore you.

"I have even found myself thinking of Jack in those times too, and I've been thinking over what that priest told me about strong bonds being unbreakable. He also stated that they can bring people together. You are still here with me, despite everything. Maybe Jack will come back one day."

"Maybe, Isabelle," Elmont replied softly as he smiled gingerly down at her. She could see the pain in his eyes mirroring hers at the mention of Jack. He still continued to miss his dear friend just as much as she continued to miss her love. "Maybe."

Soft footsteps squished against the grass just by the archway they stood a few feet away from, making them both turn their heads simultaneously towards the sound as they expected another Knight or the King to be approaching.

Isabelle was sure she felt her heart stop beating the moment her eyes rested upon the sight before her.

Her stunned eyes briefly flickered to Elmont next to her who looked just as stunned and disbelieving.

'_Its...'_

"Maybe the day I come back is today, _your highness… and Sir."_

At the caress of his soft voice her heart fluttered back to life at the same speed that her pale eye lids flickered. She felt her chest rising much higher than usual as the blood rushed around her body, banging against her ears like drums. Her heart beat like a drum inside of her chest, as if trying to break free from its bony imprisonment.

An enormous grin of love and unchallenged joy spread across her face.

"Jack!" she cried, flinging herself into his awaiting arms.

Love and warmth surrounded her as the tall, raven-haired boy wrapped his strong arms around her. She buried her head in his shoulder, enjoying the scent of leather, dirt and sweat from his farm jacket. It was undeniably recognisable, regardless of the musty scent around him, yet she revelled in it. All that mattered was that she was once again in the arms of the man she loved as he hooked a finger under her chin, gently raising her gaze to his, as he leant down and captured her full red lips with his in a tender and loving kiss.

She sighed against his lips and she ran her fingers softly through the thick tufts of his dark hair.

Pulling back for air, she leant forwards until their foreheads were touching. "I love you," she breathed.

Jack let out a soft breathy laugh, closing his eyes and pursing his lips in a tight smile. "I love you too, Isabelle."

She let go and removed herself of him once she felt his body move away from hers.

Elmont," she followed him, weaving her fingers through her farm boy prince's own as he stepped towards the still stunned looking Knight.

She swallowed a sudden lump that had formed in her throat as they both stood before the unmoving guardian. He breathed through parted lips steadily, eyes blinking slowly, as if he couldn't believe the image before him.

Jack grasped his friends shoulder in a firm brotherly manner, smiling at his friend. Isabelle watched in concern as the Knight continued to offer him the same stare he had the first time, back when Jack had killed the giant in the kitchen and saved both her and Elmont.

For the second time, since she'd known him and without warning that always surprised her, Elmont's stunned expression suddenly morphed into pure jubilation, his storm eyes glistening with cheer and his slack mouth transforming into his amazing and boyish grin.

He stepped forwards quickly, throwing his arms around Jack's neck, the boy mimicking his actions as they laughed merrily and patted each other's back hard and enthusiastically, pulling back after a few more seconds and planting their hands on each other's shoulders as they continued to laugh.

Isabelle quickly wedged herself between them, wrapping her arms around both of the men as they did to her, bringing the trio into a circle. They laughed together, simply enjoying the reunion.

"You came back," Isabelle choked, the tears of joy burning her eyes and threatening to spill from her sparkling eyes.

"My uncle recovered and he told me that I could return to you. After I told him about us and how much I love you and can't live a life in which you are not a part of it," Jack whispered softly, his warm breath caressing her brunette hair and gliding across her shoulder, making her shiver under the sincerity of his tone.

She sighed at the touch of his cool lips against her heated skin, relief flooding through her after the long months of suffering under the absence of his presence, as he leant over and kissed her temple lovingly. "I will always come back, Isabelle. We'll always be together."

"Yes," she sighed happily, casting her eyes to the sky briefly and thanking their creator for linking them in such a way and guiding Jack back to both her and Elmont. They had both grown accustomed to his presence that they needed him like air. They couldn't imagine their lives now without the farm boy hero. "Always and forever."

The two lovers broke their penetrating gazes from one another after a few more seconds. Isabelle, joy swelling up inside of her being like an inflating balloon, gazed at Elmont. The Knight, as if sensing her gaze, turned his to her where they briefly shared a knowing smile, their glistening orbs shimmering with the knowledge they now held.

Bonds as powerful as theirs transcended the impossible, whether it was an impossible situation or simply something that could not be done. Their bonds were unbreakable that even after separation they were ultimately brought back together. Over the trials they faced throughout their lives, and after her meeting with Jack, Isabelle understood that the three, when together, were unbreakable.

_'Because bonds like these cannot be broken…'_

* * *

**And there it is. Done and dusted! I have a quick question: I feel like this ended in a way that could make room for a sequel. Now of course, from the results of the poll on my profile, I will be making this fic again but in Elmont's POV completely, but I would like to know if you would also be interested in a potential sequel to this. I'm not posting it as a poll on my profile so if you'd perhaps like to see something more of this then please let me know in your review. It would be a great favour. ;)**

**Well, thanks again everyone! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter as well as this little fic. :)**


End file.
